Softly Say Goodbye
by TheLupineRebel
Summary: It's time for Simon and his friends to part ways as he heads back to New York,As he leaves He and Isabelle share a difficult goodbye That will change everything. SimonXIzzy
1. Chapter 1

Simon paced nervously on the Lightwood's front step. Were vampires supposed to be dry mouthed and nervous? Was he supposed to be fighting off the urge to vomit? Or praying to God (he could still think the name at least) that her parents wouldn't answer the door? No he supposed not but then again he wasn't the average vampire. He brushed the mark Clary had seared onto his brow. No not average at all. His sharp ears heard light and familiar footsteps approaching the door. 'It's not a real date' he told himself over and over. 'She just wants a little dinner and a friendly chat'. The door gave a comforting creak and opened, bathing Isabelle in a halo of muted light. She looked like some mythical dark haired angel. Izzy had always been able to do that with her beauty. It would make you believe she wasn't real, too good to be true.

She skipped down the steps smiling. The lights in Alicante bathed the night in a delicate glow. "Hi Isabelle.", he said. "Hey Simon. So what did you have in mind for dinner?" They started walking toward the center of the city. "I don't know the food here. You tell me." She looked down a her feet, not encased in boots for once. She wore delicate sandals. She knew as well as the next Simon wouldn't know what to eat in the City of Glass. He was an outsider... how could she be so stupid?

"Oh. Of course. I know the perfect place."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Welcome to Nix", the waiter said, giving a warm smile to Isabelle. Simon fought back the urge to growl at him. Barely. Isabelle returned the gesture politely and the waiter had them seated. In the most crowded portion of the restaurant he could find. "Do you like it?" Simon nodded. It was dimly lit, the walls were draped with black satin, muted candles lay atop the tables. And it was also informal, a plus since he had barely managed to put on clean jeans. Isabelle was striking as always with her hair down, wearing a long flowing skirt and a shirt that matched her eyes.

"So what news did you have to tell me?" he asked finally. She glanced up from looking at her menu. "Well you know I'll be turning eighteen shortly..." Simon gave a cursory glance at the menu. "Yes." She set the menu aside. "And I've decided to do something that I've always wanted to do." He paused. There was no way in hell... "And I've thought about it for a long time, I heard my mom talk about it, and I brought it up again tonight before you came to get me, it's very special you see--" His breathing became shortened and he was about to say something. She _couldn't _be thinking what he thought (or maybe hoped) she was thinking. The waiter interrupted them just then, taking their orders. He ordered an extra-rare steak and Isabelle something he didn't hear.

"Now about you turning eighteen...?" She beamed at him. "I'm going to run an Institute!" Simon balked. "An Institute?Like in New york? Shouldn't you be older for that job?" She nodded. "Yeah everyone else thought so too but then the head honcho told me because of my unique and extensive experience I would be perfect for the job!" He tried to hide ti but he was crestfallen. "That's great! Where?". She shrugged. They don't know where to send me yet." he nodded and ell silent and the waiter showed up and put their food on the table. "Well I have news too." He said toying with his steak. "I'm going back to New york...soon." Her fork clattered to the floor. "W-what?"

"Well I can't stay here forever. I've already stayed too long. I have a family, friends, school and a mother to get back to Izzy. You knew that though didn't you?". She nodded. "I just...oh never mind Simon I'm sure you'll be back. You and Clary are back to being best friends now anyway."

"I'll be back when I can." she smiled blindingly. "Oh I know. Be sure to send Maia my best.". Gone was friendly Isabelle. Her face was now an icy mask. What had he done? They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

* * *

"And you better call me damn it!" Clary demanded hugging him tightly. "Clary you don't get cell reception here." He corrected her. Her brow furrowed. She kept on forgetting that. "Well then I'll visit you as often as I can." she reprimanded. Jace chuckled lightly in the background with his sister Isabelle glaring in Simon's direction. Simon bowed his head to avoid her gaze. "Well I should be off then..." He stood in front of the portal visualizing New York Carefully. "Goodbye Simon." He looked back just as he stepped forward. Isabelle's blue eyes were shining and for a moment the mask was gone and Simon had to wonder from the look in her eyes if she really did care after all.

------**Woot! I'm back online! Well you can expect another chapter from me for this story, R&R. Much appreciated! -TheLupineRebel**


	2. Chapter 2

Simon lay back on the graveyard grass looking at the moon. His mom took it well, a little too well considering he'd been gone for how many weeks? Two? Three? But that had been explained by a note on his pillow: _You owe me one. Maybe two.-M.B.. _So the warlock had stepped in and made things all nice and explainable. Thank you Alec. So he went back to school and made up all the work. Started hanging out with the band again, going to practice. It was nice. He'd been in the band for awhile now. They'd graduated from juice, to soda, to beer. From trying to play to giving up to just bickering over names. They were his friends...he was happy to be home, he was...happy.

Until his thirst came back when one of his sisters nicks herself on a steak knife and he had to run from the room hiding his fangs. Was this how a crack addict felt? Or maybe someone addicted to painkillers? He wondered vaguely if vampirism could be classified as a disease with the nasty side-affect of being addicted to blood. They should advertise that. But what made it worse was that there wasn't an illusion of need. He actually needed it. To live. It had gotten better since...Jace had saved him.

Shaking his head he got up and dusted off his jeans. No need to go home smelling like grave dirt. He was home he had everything back to normal. Well almost. He missed Clary. She was his best friend even after their misled (if not brief) romantic entanglement. He was happy, insanely happy that she and Jace were finally a reality. A best friend shouldn't look dead. But now there was no one to lounge around his room Fridays eating chips and watching quirky anime. No one to haunt Pandemonium with. No best friend. And of course there was the Lightwood children. No Jace to bicker with, no brooding Alec to keep them all in line somehow. And no Isabelle. His mind shied away from that subject. She was perfectly happy in Idris or whatever city they'd sent her to to run her Institute. Still he missed her. Them. All of them.

"See you later Simon!" Simon waved absently at Eric who drove away in his banana-yellow van with Sheila at his side. He looked around at the city, seeing what other people could not. He saw faeries flitting around the crowds playfully and werewolves stalking the streets. He saw everything he never wanted to. Breathing in heavily he started to wander aimlessly.

Maia had came to see him a few days ago. He was happy to see her well and happy with a new pack. And a new boyfriend. "I don't think he'll hurt me. Not him.". She said. He looked at her hard. "Did I ever hurt you?". She cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Maybe disappointed me, but no you never hurt me." He continued his wandering. Looking, seeing, feeling numb. When he rounded another corner his breath stopped and he cursed himself. He'd come to the Institute. Was this some central magnet for him now? Wandering back to wherever Clary might've been, the other life he'd led for a few precious weeks, where that might've been. _'I'm pathetic.' _He thought bitterly. Stonily he turned his back on the looming church he could never enter again and started to walk away.

"Simon?"

He froze. There was no way. Was there? He turned back around. Long black hair piled into two braids clipped atop her head. Whip at her side, full Shadowhunter gear. Blue-bottle eyes. "Isabelle?" She smiled blindingly and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck in a bruising hug. "I didn't think i'd be able to find you!" Despite himself he found he was smiling too. "But I thought-"

She twirled around, gesturing to the Institute. "They assigned me here! I'm running the New York Institute!"

"That's Great!" In that moment of blissful happiness Simon scooped her up in another hug. After a few moments he let her down gently. She looked up at him, into his eyes. Her gaze flitted to the Mark on his brow then back again. "You're taller than me." She finally said quietly. He nodded. "I guess it comes with the whole vampire prize package."

She grinned and pulled out of his arms. "You came back to New York. Why?"

Her smile fell. Her eyes fell. She became shy. Isabelle Lightwood? Shy? What had the world come to? "Simon...I lost my brother over Valentine. I almost lost all of my brothers. My family. I...didn't want to lose...you on top of everything else. And besides, my mom thought I would be excellent for the position here, and I know the city, and-" Her frantic words were cut off. He bent down and kissed her. She resisted at first. Ever stubborn. But after a few moments she gave in to him. Her arms went around his neck. His around her waist. Fingers slid into his hair...He'd kissed her before but never like this.

"What a charming love scene." They pulled away, looking at the disturbance. A lean, sallow man with a long, horse-like face glared at the pair of them. He had antifreeze eyes. "Ms. Lightwood, I've repaired the wards and done what you've asked of me. And who might this charming young man be?"

Simon stepped up and shook his hand. "I'm Simon." The warlock nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I'm Elinad Fell." Isabelle frowned. "Why does that sound familiar?" Elinad looked sad for a moment. "Ragnor Fell's brother. His death was a great tragedy."

"I'm sorry for your loss Elinad. I lost a brother in the war as well...it's never easy is it?"

He shook his head in dismay. "No I suppose not. Well I should be going now. Call me if you need anything Ms. Lightwood."

Isabelle thanked him and he left in a small cloud of smoke. "He seems pleasant." Simon observed dryly. Isabelle shrugged. "Warlocks are strange creatures. Do you need to be anywhere?"Simon nodded. "Dinner's soon. I should be going. But here's my address If you ever need to find me again." He pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket and scrawled out his address and cell number. "Catch you later Izzy" He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and walked off feeling good for the first time in a while.

He was almost to his house when a rustle made him look sharply in the direction of the neighbor's bushes. Where those green eyes he saw? Shaking it off he got home just in time for dinner.

**Yay! I told you I'd get another chapter in! I'll try to keep updating it as soon as I can (one computer in a house of four computer users). Please review, I need critiques to make it better so let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Meet me down by the pier-Izzy._

Simon got the text just after midnight. Two days after he'd last seen her. He was elated. Sneaking out was no object of concern. Another vampire perk. The New York sky was dark and silent, it's skyscrapers quiet and contemplative. He ran through the humming city, so fast no one could see even if they chose to. The pier smelled. Bad. Salty slimy and just plain dirty. It wouldn't have been that bad if he were human he supposed but he chose to ignore that. He spotted a lone star in the sky.

"Ah master Simon. Pleasant evening isn't it?"

Simon spun around, startled by the smooth mahogany voice and unfamiliar scent that had appeared out of nowhere. "Elinad?" The long figure and green eyes confirmed it was him even as he answered. "Afraid so. Ms. Lightwood informed me to come here and tell you she couldn't make it." Simon's eyes narrowed. "That so?" Through the dark he saw the warlock smirk as if he were in on a particularly amusing joke. "Yes she was caught up in some last minute paperwork concerning the institute she told me to inform you of her absence."

"Why didn't she just text me that she couldn't make it?"

The warlock flinched. Obviously not as savvy as Magnus. Caught in his lie Elinad's voice became low and nasty. "Important people are very invested in the matter of you involving yourself with Ms. Lightwood. Cohersing with a vampire is not on the Lightwood family agenda I'm afraid." Simon's temper flared. "And the Accords? The new alliance? The new Shadowhunter code? Is all of that suddenly null and void? Sorry I don't seem to have gotten the memo."

Blue fire slammed into his chest and he was thrown to the ground. "This is still a Shadowhunter's world you ignorant pup. Staying away form the Lightwood girl would be wise." There was a swirl of smoke and Elinad Fell was gone. Simon was left trying catch his breath and calm his fury.

–

Isabelle walked out of the Institute in a swirl of skirts and hair. She was going to Simon's house today she'd resolved. She wanted to see him. Maybe even meet his mom. He should be honored she thought smiling softly. In any other relationship both participants stayed as far away from the others parent's as possible. It was a good plan she mused, at least until she tripped over him sleeping at the gates. "Who-a!" In her favorite clunky boots she lost her footing and fell over him, draped sideways over his waist. "Simon?!" He grunted and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her off of him like she weighed nothing. The gesture made her blush. They both stood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not letting the slight disappointment color her tone. His dark brown eyes were urgent. "We need to talk. Let's go to my house." She smiled ironically but followed him to get a cab.

-

"He _threatened _you?" Simon shrank back from his seat on his bed. Isabelle had the intimidating habit of seeming to grow inch by inch as her temper rose. She paced the room, her boots clunking like the horses hooves. "And why was a warlock doing a Shadowhunter's dirty work?" Simon shook his head, partially in disbelief and partially because her eyes were the most stunning blue he'd ever seen. Did they get bluer when she was pissed? "i don't know but apparently 'important people' don't want us uh...involved." His ears turned scarlet still a tell-tale sign of when he was embarrassed. A look of sympathy, and regret flashed over her face. "Simon..." Her step was soft and careful. She came close and hugged him tightly, but gently, nudging her face into his neck. "I'm sorry the trouble this has caused you already."

He hugged her back, happy for the comfort of someone in his arms. Without realizing it he had drawn her into his lap. Isabelle noticed and giggled into his neck. "Jeez Simon you make me feel like a girl." He chuckled and leaned back a little to catch her mouth with his. The slamming of the front door startled them both. Isabelle stumbled form his grasp uncertainly. "Umm...should I be here?" Simon looked stricken. "Um no-" she turned to leap out the window, always catlike but Simon's hand on her wrist stopped her flight. "But I'd love to have you over for dinner. Meet the family?" She gave him a funny look, a mixture of thanks, hope and another emotion he couldn't identify. The pause was drawn out but when a ruckus erupted downstairs and his name was called she slowly asked, "What time's dinner?"

-

Isabelle sent the portal messages, one each for Alec, Jace, and her parents inquiring to the Elinad Fell matter. Could her parents be behind this? Or a stricken group of last minute rebels, going against the new leadership? She sighed, the re-opening of the Institute was in three days and she didn't know if she was ready. The new staff was already hired, the new students enrolled, the proper arrangements made, all by her of course but still what if she messed everything up? After the announced new management, many Shadowhunter family's wanted to enroll their children in the New York Institute. It used to be one of the best, and after all the famed Isabelle Lightwood could return it to it's former glory...right? She sighed and glanced at the clock. 5:15. Simon said to be there at 6.

Gasping she dashed to her room. What was she supposed to wear?

-

The doorbell rang. His entire family eyed him. Thankfully his mother followed him to the door, lessening the burden. He opened the door, not sure why he was holding his breath until he realized that he had never really had a normal setting with any of his Shadowhunter friends save for Clary and that barely counted. What would it be like? Wait could they even see her?! Great the one girl he has over for dinner besides his best friend (who was beautiful but with no romantic interest in him) and she was invisible. But his mother could see Izzy just fine when the door opened. Simon gasped. It wasn't that she was stunning, Isabelle was always stunning, but she looked..._normal._ Touchable, reachable. Like this wasn't all some jacked-up fairy tale.

She looked contrite in dark jeans and a nice-ish black top. There was little makeup on her face and her hair was piled up into a haphazard bun with strands falling into her face. She smiled. Simon was speechless. She had never looked more beautiful. "What's for dinner Mrs. Lewis?"

-

**I told you I would update! Tell me what you think I hope I pleased the fans! -bows to fans- thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Simon rinsed off the last dish, his stomach in rolling knots. His acute hearing had heard his mother whisper secretively to Isabelle: 'I still have to get him back for making me clean his room. Honestly, who makes their mother clean their room? Here sit down on the sofa dear, I have some pictures to show you.' Dear lord she was showing her baby pictures. Simon had paled when his mother had grinned slyly at him and told him to wash the dishes. He knew what was to come. So he'd asked her politely to pick up his room like one time, a month ago! Was this really a just punishment?

He held breath that he didn't really need and walked into the living room just as a very Isabelle-esque laugh pealed out. "Oh my gosh Mrs. Lewis he's just so adorable! Look at the spaghetti in his hair!" His mother giggled too, looking up at him with the same sly smile. "Oh hi Simon, how were the dishes?"

"Full of caked on meatloaf. How are the baby pictures?" She smiled and snapped the photo album shut on her lap, then put it back under the bookcase. "That's a low blow don't you think mom?"

"Of course but hey I have full rights to showing any girlfriends embarrassing photos of you with spaghetti in your hair. You're just lucky I didn't break out the ones with you in the bath."

He quivered. "I love you mom." She laughed. "I know."

Isabelle giggled impishly. "Thank you for the great dinner and the er...pictures Mrs. Lewis."

She beamed at Isabelle. "Anytime sweety. When can we expect you back?"

Isabelle thought for a minute. "Well I'm a bit busy with school at the moment but I'll be sure to come over again as soon as possible. You make a mean meatloaf."

"We'll be happy to have you."

"Well I should be getting home. Curfew and all." Simon bit back a laugh. Isabelle Lightwood? Curfew? Maybe around Judgment Day. "I'll walk with her until we can flag down a cab."

His mother waved them out. "Be safe. It was nice meeting you Isabelle."

-

Outside the night was chilly and the sky clear for once. As soon as they were a safe distance form the house Simon laughed and looked over to her. "You have a curfew now do you?" She grinned. "Well for tonight anyway."

On impulse he grasped her waist and ducked into a narrow alley to kiss her. She smelled divine...rosemary and lavender with just a hint of vanilla. She kissed him back softly, warmly, pressing up against him. He pulled back a little to brush his lips against her neck, placing a light kiss under her ear. "Jump on my back will you?" She placed a playful nibble on the side of his neck that had his head spinning. "Why?" In a lucid, move he took her carefully and swung her up on his back himself. "Hold on tight. You didn't really think I'd let you take a cab home did you?" She laughed and held on tightly as he raced through the city, indeed far faster than any cab could've managed.

-

"Simon...please stay? Just a little longer?"

He breathed in raggedly as her fingers twined through his belt loops, pulling him closer to her. Her mouth made plaintive trails across his mouth and neck. "Izzy...I have to go..." She looked up at him and pouted. His resolve almost shattered. "Well...alright. When will I see you again?" he paused to reply when the Institute doors were flung open, flooding the lawn with light. "Okay there are several things wrong with this picture." a familiar voice echoed out from the doorway,"First of all Izzy is kissing a vampire. And that vampire is _Simon._"

"Jace shut up!"

"Hey what's going on... did not need to see that."

"Oh I don't know they might make an adorable couple were it not for the slobber on his neck..."

Simon and Isabelle whirled around, Simon in alarm and Isabelle in outrage.

"Jace? Alec?"

Simon was a bit surprised as well. Jace, Alec, Clary, and Magnus Bane stood on the front steps of the Institute. Jace was looking at him with a bit of contempt and Magnus Bane with amusement. Clary for one dashed down the stairs and hugged Simon tightly. "I missed you!" Isabelle had a similar idea but instead of hugging her brothers she smacked them both upside the head. "What are you guys doing here?"

Magnus flicked a stray piece of glitter off of his neon purple trousers. "Well we were planning on raiding your fridge but that was a royal disappointment. I mean really, who drinks soy milk?" Alec looked at the warlock and appeared to be fighting back laughter. "Well that's not strictly true--" Jace snorted. "But the warlock is right, I mean come on Iz, _soy milk_?" Clary put her hands on her hips and glared in Jace's general direction. "Come on this is serious."

Alec cleared his throat. "Uh right, um there's a slight problem with a certain warlock."

Simon grunted in amusement. "More then one if we're talking about Magnus here."

Magnus grinned dangerously,and blue fire sparked at his finger tips. "Watch it rat-boy."

"The warlock that threatened you Simon. Elinad fell." Alec went on. "Ragnor Fell's brother?"

Magnus ruffled his hair. "Yes there's a slight problem with that. Ragnor fell never had a brother or else he would've introduced me. I mean the man had manners if nothing else."

Isabelle paled noticeably. "Yes I suppose that is a problem."

-

**Hope you liked it! I appreciate the reviews, thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle lay sprawled on the sofa, hand over her eyes. Jace leaned next to the bookcase where Clary thumbed through a dusty old tome. Simon perched himself tensely on the armrest of a miscellaneous chair. "I must say you certainly have turned the parlor into an overly-tasteful sanctum." Jace remarked, snatching the book from Clary's outstretched hand. She was too short to reach the shelf it had come from. Isabelle shot him a poisonous glare. "And you've become an even more pretentious ass."

The book returned to it's shelf with a flick of his scar-flecked wrist. "Is that anyway to speak to your brother Isabelle?"

"Probably not but it sure makes me feel better." Simon pointed out. That earned him a dismissive 'huff' from Jace and a light laugh from Clary who curled up in the armchair next to Simon. Jace moved to lean against the wall behind them. It was funny how he aligned himself to Clary almost automatically. "Children please. I can't stand bickering." Magnus announced striding into the room with Alec by his side, carrying a book almost larger than himself. "Sorry Maggie it seems bickering is unavoidable with us around." Jace said. "Well I tend to burn bickering children to ashes. Along with the unfortunate individuals who decide to give me nicknames. Just set that on the table love."

Alec dropped the monstrous book onto the low-slung table, making it shudder. Isabelle sat up making room for her brother and the warlock. Simon moved to stand behind the couch, as did Jace and Clary. "So this is some sort of warlock bingo book?" Simon asked.

"Of sorts. So now we can get a rough idea of whoever 'Elinad' was." Magnus said opening the thick leather bound cover. Isabelle frowned and rested her hand in her chin. "I don't know how I didn't suspect him before. It's just the name seemed so familiar..."

"Not to hurt your feelings gorgeous but the name Elinad is just a play on the name Daniel. Then again his name could actually be Daniel..."

Isabelle snapped her fingers. "That's it! Alec remember when I was 8? I had pneumonia so bad?" Jace snorted. "Who could forget? You made a god-awful racket with all your coughing." Ignoring him Isabelle went on. "Mom called that warlock, said he was a family friend, his name was Daniel-something." Alec's brow furrowed in concentration. "Yeah...I remember him, he fixed me up when I had the chicken pox too. Daniel...his last name started with an...with an H I think." Magnus perked up a bit. "Daniel H? This gets juicier by the moment." He flicked through the pages blindingly fast. "'Daniel M. Hawke. 6'5 easy, 'unique' green eyes and a nasty disposition. Known to have been in the service of the Wayland, Stonewall, and Lightwood families.'" He quoted from a small excerpt. "That's the guy."Alec confirmed. "Definitely sounds like the asshole that assaulted me." Simon said. Isabelle however remained silent. "So now what?" Clary asked, frowning slightly. "Well first we figure out who sent him after Simon."Jace said patting her red curls as she leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"I think it was my parents." Isabelle announced suddenly. Alec looked shocked. Simon blinked twice. "Huh?" they asked in unison. The slim girl unfurled from the couch. Simon marveled at how she did that. She seemed to become sanguine and almost liquid when she rose and seated herself. Or whenever she took more than two steps. "Think about it Alec. Have they ever approved of me dating Downwolders? Ever? And now I'm with the freak vampire who can stand in the sun and has a Mark on his forehead." She gave a sidelong glance to Simon. "No offense Simon."

"None taken." he said dryly.

"I cant say I didn't expect it."

"Izzy!" She ignored both her brothers and walked quickly out of the room.

–

Simon found her later on the roof. She knew he was there so he didn't bother trying to be sneaky. He just walked up and sat down beside her. "You know, somehow I thought it would be all over when Valentine died. When we found out he was still alive, in the course for a week he stole the Mortal Cup, we lost Hodge, he told Clary and Jace they were siblings, he stole everything we believed to be true. The he killed the Silent Brothers, and almost killed you to convert the sword...I almost lost Alec in that battle on the ship. Then in Idris...It's been horrible. For all of us. I _did _lose Max. I almost died. But then it was over with and Valentine was gone and I thought 'Hey it's gonna be okay now. Because the common enemy is gone and we're at peace with the Downworlders.' But now someones after you because of me...and what makes it worse is it might even be my own parents. I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's not your fault Izzy." he told her, pulling her close with an arm around her shoulders. "Yes it is!" she said, her voice low and convicted. "Think about it Iz. Your gay brother is dating a warlock wrapped in neon leather topped with a healthy smattering of glitter on a daily basis, what could they possibly have against _me_?"

She looked thoughtful. "You have a point."

"Let's go talk to your brothers. And Magnus. We'll figure out what to do."

The walk downstairs was long and for the most part silent. "I never thought I'd enter this place again."

"Yeah, how can you be in here? Vampires cant enter holy places." Isabelle said thoughtfully. "I'm special like that remember?"

The boys were passed out on the sofa, while Magnus amused himself by making dancing blue figures made out of crackling blue fire. Clary watched him, enraptured. She looked up at Simon and Isabelle when they entered. "Everything Okay?" she asked looking pointedly at Simon. He smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Fray everything's fine." She rolled her emerald eyes. "You know that's not my real name right?"

"Yes but I choose to ignore such petty things."

She laughed and played with Jace's hair, his head was resting in her lap. "Well it's getting late, I should get to bed..."

Isabelle turned to point down the hall when a distant banging sound like gunfire tore through the room and the wide window exploded inward in a matrix of blue light. Simon threw Isabelle to the floor and moved more quickly than even Magnus could react and flipped the couch over, dragging Jace and Clary over the back just in time for the glass to pelt the plush, leather cushions. "By the Angel!" Jace said, along with many other choice swear words. Clary coughed and swore along with them. "What the hell?!"

There were crunching footsteps in the glass. The four of them rose, Isabelle with her whip coiled down her arm. Magnus and Alec , a bit scuffed and scratched stood near the window. A tall robed figure stood framed by the jagged window frame. Isabelle was the first to speak. "Who are you?!"

"And how dare you interrupt my nap!" Jace put in.

"You have been warned. All of you. And you choose to accept this foolishness among you. The smoke cleared and Daniel Hawke glared at all of them, looking at Alec and Magnus in disdain. "I mean really this is disgusting."

Jace stepped up, seraph blade in hand. "After everything that's happened in the Shadow world, you still persist to be this ignorant."

"Not ignorant. I prefer zealous."

Dark blue flame lit the room and slammed into Daniel's chest. "Get out. Now." Simon was surprised. He'd never heard the warlock sound quite so menacing. Daniel's robe was singed, and Simon could see burned flesh underneath. His eyes were wild, glaring around the room. There was a slight thud, a silvery dagger quivered in the window frame beside the crazed warlocks head. "You heard him. Get out and leave us alone. You biased pig." It was Clary who spoke this time.

"Very well. But you will regret this!"

There was a flash of gold and a band of silvery-gold wrapped around the warlock's wrist. Isabelle stepped forward imperiously and pulled on the whip. Daniel fell like an oak. She didn't speak, only stepped over him and bound his arms and legs in electrum wire. "How about prison instead?"

"Sounds good to me." Alec muttered.

Isabelle led him away, presumably to the institute dungeons.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to bed before another power-tripping warlock decides to blow holes in the walls." Jace announced.

"Sounds good to me." Simon agreed shakily.

–

**Yay!!! new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was out of computer range and had dentist appointments up the wazoo. But I'm back in business now, hope you enjoy! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Simon snuck into the house around three in the morning. No lights were on, and he could here his mother snoring in her bedroom. It was unlikely that she trusted him enough to have let him disappear until three in the morning with his new girl friend without WW3 ensuing. He flicked on the light, hoping to catch some meat drippings off of the half-spoiled ground beef. There was a note on the fridge. -_Your damn lucky Alec's such a good kisser. You still owe me a favor Daylighter don't forget it. M.B.-. _Simon snorted and threw the note in the trash. So now Magnus was doing him favors in the hopes Simon would return it in some mystical way due to the fact he could stand in noonday sun. He wondered how dull the warlock thought he was.

He walked up the stairs without a sound, threw the obese cat out of his room and fell into uneasy sleep.

–

His phone went off loudly, jerking him awake. Sunlight pored in from the open curtains temporarily blinding him. He flailed but rolled off the bed, landing in a cat-like crouch on the floor. Stretching he grabbed his phone and flipped it open on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Um hi."

"Izzy?"

"Yeah, we're all up and wanted to talk at the institute. Are you busy?"

"Well I was. Sleeping that is."

"Well I'm outside your front door so hurry up." she said a tad sharply and hung up.

He blinked and checked his alarm clock. 12:07 PM. Well his family was long gone by now and wouldn't return from their various activities until at least seven he calculated. He shrugged out of his grimy clothes from the night before and threw on his converse and clambered down the stairs. He was used to rude awakenings he mused, Shadowhunters were rarely the ones to plan around such tedious things as sleep.

Isabelle stood haughtily on his doorstep, in full battle gear, her whip winking golden around her torso like a sash. Knives decorated her narrow waist and her hair was drawn back into a bun. "Did I miss the memo? Are we fighting more demented warlocks today? Or is it a witch this time? Maybe a faerie?" he inquired dryly. She gave him a strained smile. "Unfortunately not."

"Um should I carry you?" she turned her head quickly but he swore he saw the faintest traces of a blush. "No I want to actually walk this time, lets head through Central Park."

the walk was silent if not windy, he kept in stride with her listening to the faint beat of her heart and the gentle sound of her breathing. It was a comfort.

They reached the park without incident Isabelle suddenly tugged him close into a copes of trees. "Wha-?"

"Shh!" She held a slim finger to her lips and gestured to the clearing. Beautiful, haunting, and eerie figures danced and bowed to an enchanting tune coming from three men made from the very bark of the trees. Slim girls with bodies of vines twirled in a dizzying rhythm along with several figures with limbs as thin as twigs and full skeletons exposed in the back. It was terrifying and beautiful and bone-chilling all at once. "Faeries can be vicious and tricky, well you already knew that from the Seelie Court, but it's always so pretty to see them dance." she said to him wistfully. The faeries danced on and they had an odd draw to them but nothing could have lured him away from the warmth of Isabelle's fingers twined with his. After awhile they slipped out of the small clearing.

"That was interesting." He said after awhile.

"There's a lot of ugliness and horror in the Shadow World. But it has blood spatters of beauty in it too." She replied grinning wickedly.

–

The interior of the Institute was chilly bu Simon didn't feel cold so it hardly bothered him. Isabelle directed him to the kitchen where a bottle of fresh cows blood awaited him, as she went to track down her brothers. He gulped down the fresh blood gratefully, he had been in need of a feeding. When he wiped the last traces from his mouth there was a loud 'meow' and the Institute's cat padded in, the dark-haired Magnus trailing behind. "I hope the morning finds you well." He nodded his head toward Simon who narrowed his eyes. The warlock was still in rumpled, yellow silk pajama bottoms and a purple tank top but somehow this didn't even faze Simon anymore, but his luminescent cat-eyes outlined thickly in eyeliner did. "Well enough."

"Well I should think so." he said pointedly, looking slightly abashed despite the hard glare he was directing at Simon. "Stop doing me favors. I don't ask for it and your not getting anything in return from me either." His feline eyes narrowed to slits. "Is that so?" he all but purred.

Simon was about to reply when Isabelle flounced in. "Come on you two, into the library."

The two of them followed her in stony silence.

--

"Well we know for a fact Valentine's dead." Jace said pacing the library floor.

"Yeah we got that." Clary said leaning up against Hodge's old desk. "Well did anyone care to think Valentine may have had dedicated followers other than his army of Forsaken?" Magnus said playing with Alec's hair. Isabelle munched on her apple thoughtfully. "We did think of that but there was no real evidence."

"Until now with Simon being attacked and that warlock busting in here." Alec said.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Clary said frowning. "Why would Valentine of all people have a following of Downworlders?"

Jace held up a finger in a poignant gesture. "You gotta understand, Downworlders hated Shadowhunters mingling with their kind as much as most of the old families did. It would stand to reason they would latch onto the idea of Nephilim being completely separated from their kind."

"That makes no sense. Valentine was planning to destroy Downworlders, why would they support his ideas?" She pressed.

"Because", Isabelle said quietly, "If Downworlders and Shadowhunters were at war, that would leave us without a hope for peace. And I suppose some Downworlders would want to be permanently separated from our kind."

Simon threw his head back. "Wonderful, so now we have a Valentine fan club to worry about?"

Jace looked at him, grinning crookedly. "I wouldn't say 'we' exactly."

"Er, yeah we have to get back to Idris. Soon."

"And by soon Alec means today." Jace replied. Clary looked guiltily at Simon. "Yeah, I have to get back to my classes. At the Institute there." Jace rolled his eyes at that. "I still don't get why you wouldn't let me teach you." Clary glared at him. "Because you don't play fair."

–

The afternoon sun slanted through the tall windows. Clary hugged Simon one last time, the Portal glimmered eerily past her. "Be careful with this okay?" He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about me. The undead are surprisingly hard to damage. She smacked him lightly, and her eyes slid past him to Isabelle. "And good luck with everything."

Simon and Isabelle stood side by side, watching as the four of them disappeared and the shimmering portal folded in on itself and disappeared. They didn't move for a few moments and Simon looked at Isabelle. She was looking at him too and their eyes clashed in a moment of pure energy. Dark blue, and oak brown. They both moved closer but before any words could be said, an imperious yowl rolled through the room.

They both turned to look at church. Isabelle smacked her forehead. "Crap I forgot! The new instructors are going to be here." Church meowed again. "Correction: are here." she amended. Simon looked down. "Should I go?"

Isabelle looked appalled. "No! How am I going to ask for their help without you here?"

"Um...by asking?"

"Simon..."

Thee was a light rap on the open door. They both turned to greet the new instructors.

Most of them were middle aged and scholarly and merely nodded politely at Isabelle's exuberant pleas for their assistance. After a while of trying to persuade them to look into it she gave up and directed them to their quarters. They all thanked her for her hospitality and tottered off. Except for two.

They were both on the tall side, had brown hair and green eyes. They looked nearly identical. One was a boy and the other a girl. The young man stepped forward to Isabelle and took her hand, smiling politely. "I'm Caden, and this is my twin sister Tara." His sister stepped forward, and smiled shyly, not saying anything, her hair was curly and her brother's was not. Isabelle smiled back. They were both striking, with thin, angled features, and lean muscled figures. Caden still hadn't let go of Isabelle's hand. Simon held back the urge to growl but his fangs poked out a bit.

"So you need help looking into this?" Caden asked. Isabelle pulled her hand back. "Yes, it is rather important, seeing as my boyfriend Simon", she took put a hand on his shoulder, "Was attacked by a rouge warlock, and the parlor wall was blown in yesterday by the same warlock. Luckily we imprisoned him, and he will be transported to Idris to stand trial. But it is very possible Valentine might still have straggling followers out there, and it needs to be addressed before we have a full-on rebel group on our hands."

Caden nodded. "We'd be happy to help."

Isabelle smiled. "Excellent!"

**I worked a lot to make this chapter extra long to give you all a little extra to read, so enjoy! R&R please! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle rolled out the gridded map of the entire New York/ Manhattan area and put little rune markers over places to gather intelligence on any rebel activity. It didn't take her long to compile a long list of various places Downworlders might give her information. She could send Caden and Tara to more low-key information. The Downworlders in New York knew her well from her history of attending and crashing their parties and browsing long hours at various underground markets. They would give her whatever she needed. The moonlight spilled through the window in her room, throwing a milky glow over her gold-spattered walls. Satisfied she rolled up the map to show the Fallbrook twins tomorrow. Caden and Tara Fallbrook. Caden had a history of being a brilliant tactician, that was what he was going to be teaching the new students this coming fall, and his sister was downright lethal with any weapon. She was to be the new weapons expert. Both were excellent Shadowhunters, the Fallbrook family had a long history of producing prestigious warriors. But still, she didn't like the way Caden looked at her. Sharp and calculating, with interest. And it made her skin crawl the way his twin silently seemed to condone his behavior. She respected them but only a half an hour with the siblings had left her uneasy.

She put the map away, and quietly dressed for bed, in her favorite black camisole and shorts set. Her phone buzzed on her bedside table.

_From Simon: R u ok Iz?_

She punched in her reply. _Yeah y?_

_Dunno. I just figured you were under a lot of stress. Wanna talk?_

She held the phone in her hand, at a loss. When was the last time a guy had wanted to talk to her? About anything really, besides just flirting. Even the males in her family rarely talked to her about anything with any gravity. Maybe Alec at times, warning her to be careful around guys she dated, to be safe with whatever she was doing with them. In reality he didn't have to worry. She never let them do anything more than kiss her. The last guy who had tried ended up in the hospital with a fractured collarbone. Jace and her never exchanged more than playful banter and insults and her dad tried to stay out of her personal life as much as humanly possible. Why should Simon be any different?

_'Because', _ she told herself, _'You knew Simon was different from all the others. Since you first saw him. Talked to him. Kissed him. And you liked that. You still like it. He respects you.'_

She finally texted him back. _Actually yeah. I want to meet you here tomorrow anyway. We can go for a walk or something._

_What time?_

–

"So Caden you go through the market down by the wharf, talk to the kelpies there, they might talk if you go to the right people. Stick around the southeast portion and you should get something." The green eyed boy watched her intently as she pointed to the rune on the map. "I'll do my best."

Isabelle looked to Tara next. "And you should go around the Pandemonium club, see what you can see, keep an ear out. And dress nice." She gave a quick once over of the girls plain black attire. "You know what, borrow some of my clothes, and I'll go to these other locations, it shouldn't take long."

Caden scrutinized the map, his longish brown hair covering his forehead as he frowned. Isabelle narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Even the vampire lair?" He asked casually. "No.", she replied tersely, "I'm having a friend look into that."

Tara eyed Isabelle strangely, masking over her delicate features. "A vampire friend?"

"That would be me."

Simon stepped out of the shadowed spot under the doorway. He looked calm enough but Isabelle could sense the tension and overall displeasure underneath the surface. Caden smiled, making him look vicious. "And how long have you been lurking there my nocturnal friend?" Simon looked at him, and Isabelle saw the hard sheen in his eyes. "Does it matter?"

The other Fallbrook twin picked up the exchange. "It's rude if nothing else."

"Sorry, I forgot to mention, in addition to the fact that I'm undead, and a bloodsucking monster, I was also raised by wolves."

"Or vampires rather." Caden supplied.

A predatory growl ripped from Simon's throat, and he bared his fangs at the siblings. Tara's hand flew to the seraph blade belted at her waist while her brother seemed less than unconcerned. Isabelle looked at the twins then at Simon. "I think you better leave."

"Hear that leech?"

"No Fallbrook. I mean you need to leave. Now."

Both siblings looked at her in shock, but after a moment or two they both left, skirting around Simon broadly.

Simon and Isabelle stood in their respective places for a few minutes after that. Like two moons in an opposite orbit, frozen in time. "You didn't have to do that you know." Simon said at last. His fangs had retracted and he no longer seemed on the verge of snapping. In fact he seemed almost put out. Weakened.

"Don't worry about it Simon he was being a real prick."

"No really. It's just..." In one breath he was at her side, moving faster than she could react to. His hand curved around the back of her neck, and he rested his forehead against hers. "I absolutely hate the way he acts around you. It's been a day and I already despise him. That must be some sort of record." She didn't say anything. She couldn't. She couldn't look away from his mahogany eyes, she couldn't stop breathing in his scent of air and clean laundry. Her breathing quickened, she couldn't move. He drew a millimeter closer and sealed his mouth softly against hers. Her breath came out in a shudder and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back, folding into his arms, and enjoying the moment of warmth. How did he make her feel this way? Utterly helpless and surrendered.

Finally their moment of fervor ended and they both pulled away.

"Um." She said breathlessly. "Could I ask you a favor?"

He looked at her, his eyes darkened. "Anything at all for you." he said simply. She fought back a shiver, feeling stripped down and vulnerable. How did he do that?

–

The night had an edgy chill to it that meant fall was coming. Simon didn't really feel the cold though, he didn't get cold anymore. The streets were lined with trash and for the most part abandoned. Nobody was out this late in this neighborhood. He looked at the shabby old manor house, once great but now dilapidated and withered looking. He could sense the vampires inside, he could smell them, not even bothering to mask their smell of gravedirt and ice. He debated whether to knock or just walk in. By the smell of it. It was a midsized coven of about twenty or so. He had no idea how to gauge their reaction, this wasn't Dumort.

Shrugging of his unease he walked up to the side of the building and scaled up the side. He didn't want to fly, he never did. He vaulted over onto the roof, and dusted off the bits of gravel and brick stuck to his jacket. There were three vampires lounging on the roof, talking amongst themselves. Each turned to look at Simon.

One was a small skinny little thing, a girl that looked ready to fight at the slightest twitch of his muscles. The other was tall and somewhat lanky with a shock of silvery-gold curls and next to him a dark haired man, on the short side who had sharp calculating eyes. "Well well boys what do we have here?" The girl said alighting from her perch on the roof's edge. The lanky one eyed up Simon carefully. "I'm not sure Tilly but he sure is a terrible trespasser."

"I-" Simon began to say but the wind suddenly kicked up and blew back his carefully combed hair, revealing his Mark. The dark-haired one hissed. "Daylighter!"

He lunged for Simon, and before he could react there was a splash of silver and a glowing seraph blade buried itself in the vampire's chest. The other two hissed and snarled in unison. Simon whirled around in shock to see Caden, looking downright feral, his hair blowing every which-way, and his eyes glimmering darkly in the moon's light. "What the hell?" Simon shouted. Caden ginned. "I thought you might need my help vampire."

Simon growled at him, pulling his lips back, his fangs fully extended. "Leave now! This isn't your fight. It wouldn't have even been a fight if you hadn't done that!" The dark-haired vampire coughed and wheezed, and Simon saw him shudder as he pulled the seraph blade from his chest, spilling blood out over the rooftop. "Blood...traitor." he spat at Simon. Simon winced. "Please I only wanted your help."

"By bringing a Shadowhunter in your wake?" Tilly hissed, bending down to help the injured one to his feet. "In his defense he had no idea I followed him." Caden said, a second blade in his hand. The tall one growled and took several steps toward Simon. "Mark of Cain or not, I'll still kill you if you stay a second longer."

"But-"

"That's quite enough!"

All five of them whirled around to see a slim figure, wrapped in a cloak, eying them all with distaste. "They were just leaving." Simon recognized the lamp-yellow cat eyes, and followed the figure as he took a step forward and dropped completely off the side of the building. Grudgingly Caden followed suit.

–

The three of them walked until the coven house was far away and out of sight, then Magnus rounded on Caden. "I know you well, you Fallbrook brats. You'd do well to leave now, I need to discuss something with Simon here."

Caden narrowed his eyes. "That you cant say in front of me?"

"That's right, now run along pup." The warlock said, a tint of poison creeping into his voice. The young Shadowhunter looked from Simon to Magnus. "Very well Bane. I'll speak with you later." Magnus didn't move his eyes from Caden's retreating figure until he was out of sight.

"What was that all about? And where did you come from anyway?" Simon asked incredulously. Magnus waved his hand. "Unimportant. I need your help Daylighter." Simon looked at him stonily. The flamboyant warlock was dressed unusually plainly, with not a trace of leather or glitter in his attire. "Just like I told you I wouldn't do?"

"I'm asking you as a friend and ally, not as a demand. Simply a request. I need you to infiltrate the largest coven of vampires in New York and retrieve something for me." he said quietly.

"Would you like a side of fries with that?" Simon asked, a little quiver in his voice. "How am I supposed to do that? And why would I?"

Magnus looked down to the pavement. "Well you see...I have a little sister..."

–

**Yay! I managed another good sized chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I just want to thank a few choice persons without whom this story would lack considerable substance. First of all to JacobAPotter, without whom Magnus would remain an only child. And to my good Friend Ashley, without her help, the Fallbrook twins would still be trying desperately to escape some forgotten recess of my mind. Thanks to you both, this one's for you!)**

_Shik...shik..shik. _Isabelle ran the sharpening stone across the length of the short sword, polishing it to a razor sharp edge. It cleared her head, made her worry less. Made her mind wander to other things besides how Simon was doing. _' Does he even know how to react with other vampires? Not to look them in the eye, always watch their feet? Was the Mark covered? Is he going to get attacked?' _ These thoughts ran in a slow torturous loop in her skull, toying with stray thoughts and little wisps of emotion, making her half crazy. She twisted her hair back and set the sword back in it's sheath, going to get her whip off of the table. The weapons room always did help her think. Or not think, whichever was needed. She wrapped the silvery-gold electrum around her waist, fastening it to her belt securely. There was a slight creek and the door opened. She looked up hopefully but her expression fell. "Oh. Hi Caden. How did the market go?"

He shrugged and moved to a shelf on the wall, grabbing cleaning cloths and oil. He pulled a sword off his back and wiped something dark and thick off his blade. "Is that blood?" she asked, more as a curiosity than anything else. Hunting in and around the shadows mandated plenty of bloodshed. " I ran into a Harat demon on my way back, nothing too serious." Isabelle cocked her head and moved closer to him, sniffing the air gingerly. "Why do I smell gravedirt?" His hands slid over the gleaming edge of the sword, expertly wiping the thick dark fluid away and replacing it with a sheen of oil that got wiped off as well. The process was short and brisk, and the sword was soon across his back again. "I assisted the vampire in his endeavors."

There was a pause, a short cold-snap in the room and Isabelle slammed her clenched fist into the side of his face. He grunted in surprise, grabbing at his cheek, and stumbling back a few steps. The whip glimmered gold, now coiled like a snake on the floor. "Then where is Simon you testosterone-fueled dickhead?" she asked coldly. He glared back, a spark of indignation in his gaze. "He's with the warlock. Magnus Bane." She snorted and paced wildly about the room, her weapon coiled loyally around her forearm. Caden watched her wearily, keeping a close index of the weapons within her reach. "I don't know who you and your sister think you exactly are. I know your story, your family is considerably wealthy, born and raised in Idris, you and your sister spent time in India and Spain and I hired you two as instructors here, by my mother's recommendation. You two are just high end aristocrats who think the world is at your disposal, and everyone is going to jump as high as you think they should because of where you come from, the connections you have, who your parents are, but you know what?" She whirled on him, taking three broad strides closer, inches from his face. Her eyes, normally a sapphire-coal color glowed iridescently. "I don't really give a shit. You already have a name all clean pressed, encrusted in jewels laid out there by your parents. I'm here to make a name. So you and your sister play nice and I wont ship your ungrateful asses back to Idris."

"Absolutely Ms. Lightwood..."

She recognized the husky sheen in his eyes but pulled back too late and he kissed her roughly. Snarling she bit down so hard on his lip blood poured out of the wound. He swore and pulled away, holding his mouth. Isabelle let out a slew of curses herself and Caden saw it far too late when her lug-soled boot slammed into his solar plexus.

She felt grim satisfaction when she felt his ribs crack under the blow. He went to the floor, now clutching his mouth and grasping his chest. He coughed and wheezed a bit and flecks of blood spotted the wooden floor.

"Oh dear it looks like I've punctured a lung." She moved with lightning quickness and slipped his stele out of his front pocket and dropped it on the floor, a few precious feet from him. "Better draw an iratz before you choke on you own blood. Disrespect me again Fallbrook and I won't play nice. I don't know if this registered or not but I'm your boss. Deal with it."

He glared daggers at the soles of her boots as she stalked out of the room.

–

The Styrofoam cup trembled in his hand in the all-hours Downworld cafe. It was half-and-half cows blood and coffee and he had to take special care not to spill it. Magnus sat across from him, his mug of straight black coffee curved carelessly into his palm. Simon tried again and failed to produce words of any kind and gave up finally, just slumped in his seat sipping at the odd mixture. Finally the warlock spoke.

"Her name is Ailith. Her gift did not come through until much later in her life. She hasn't seen me in years but I've kept close tabs on her. She was the only one who supported me through the long years that followed my parents. We took care of each other. And now it seems she's gotten mixed up with the Gillion Coven."

Simon snorted. "Define 'mixed up with'."

He raked an elegant hand through his thick black hair and took an impressive gulp of coffee. "She was friends with this mortal and he got himself taken a few weeks ago. They were going to change him. She being the headstrong fool she is bumbled right into the midst of them trying to save the boy who was already changed by this point. And now they have her bound to him so to speak. She wont leave without him and they won't let her leave with him. They cant kill her but they can seriously injure her."

Simon thought of the host of pale, deadly beautiful vampires at Dumort, fangs drawn, looking at him hungrily. "Are you sure about that? That they can't kill her?"

He rolled his lamplight eyes. "She's a warlock. She could make The Gillions into omelets and serve them for breakfast if she wanted, but she's a peacekeeper. She doesn't want a full on war with the vampires. Always a stupid idea if you ask me."

"No one ever does."

He glared but went on. "What I'm worried about is bigger and badder things getting mixed up in this. Things that can kill her. Things that can use that boy as a weakness."

"So what do you want me to do?" Simon asked, downing the last of his blood frappucino.

"Get in there. Get the boy out, and get her out."

"So no big deal or anything. Why cant she just bust some skulls and get him out of there herself?"

"He's enchanted so to speak. The lead vampire has cast a blood spell over him and he can't break it. And she's taken an oath not to take him unless he comes willingly. You need to get the pendent and break it."

"Vampires can do that?"

"Break things? Why of course, surely you've discovered this by now."

"Cut the crap. Just this once."

"It's a very old magic. The leader of the coven get's twin amulets, casting their blood over both, gives one to the desired enchantee and voila. They are totally under their will."

Simon sighed and put his face in his hands. "Jesus..."

"Good idea! You should go ask him for help!"

"I'm Jewish."

"Well you're just all kinds of useless today aren't you vampire?"

"Alright I'll do it. I'm going to need your help though."

"Don't you always?"

The walk back was silent and Simon let all this information whirl about his brain. "Does Alec know? Are they going to come help?"

"I did tell Alec...But I made him promise to stay in Idris."

Simon looked at him strangely. "Why?! We could use the help you know."

Magnus' eyes bored into his own. "Alec knows I can handle this. And he also knows I have help here from his sister and you. He doesn't worry about me..."

Simon let out a harsh, barking laugh. "Then you're head's full of glitter. We all see how he is around you. He lives to worry. Especially about you. I think you're the only person who's ever taken him seriously, not to mention cared about him in _that _way you know? He worries about you. Probably every second of every day."

Magnus snorted. "How would you know Daylighter?'

Simon rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know if you've noticed but no one really pays me any mind when I'm around. I notice things."

He was silent for a block or so, his dark cloak rustling over the concrete. "Very insightful, Simon."

Simon's eyes widened. "Um thanks." Magnus furrowed his ethnically arched brow. "What? You look like I just said Pandas are Asian."

"Pandas _are_...Oh never mind. That's the first time you've said my name...come to think about it That's the first time anyone besides Izzy Clary or Jace has said my name."

"What can I say, you've grown on me." The warlock commented dryly. Simon grinned. "Just call me infectious fungus."

–

The house was dark when he got back, and he made his way up the stairs quietly. He was exhausted. All he really wanted was sleep. He nudged the door open and kicked off his shoes, then shucking his pants, meaning to just roll into bed. He managed that but he also managed to land on something, soft, warm, and _alive. "_Jesus Christ!"

"Simon!"

He flailed and managed to turn on the lights. Isabelle sat up, looking drowsy and tousle-headed. How had he not smelled her? "Iz?!" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yeah it's me. Don't feel too bad about not knowing, we have marks so vampires and werewolves cant smell us. At least from a distance." He sat down beside her on the futon and rubbed her back automatically as she shook the last grains of sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stay here tonight."

He picked up on the quaver in her voice and saw the slight swell of her lips, as if someone had cuffed her across the mouth. Or kissed her. The thought made his head spin. "What happened Isabelle?" She sat up Indian style and twisted her hands like she was nervous. "Um Caden...he uh..."

"Kissed you?"

He could smell a flurry of different smells off of her now that she was close enough. Agitation, embarrassment and a tint of fear. "Don't be too angry. I broke a few ribs and punctured his lung. You should be proud..."

Her voice shook even more and he pulled her next to him. "He disrespected me. He thinks I'm just some fucking pretty face biting off more than I can chew and I'll just crawl all over every good looking Shadowhunter I see. I'm glad I punctured his lung. I should've gotten the other one while I was at it."

Simon kept his anger into a carefully furled ball in his chest and simply held her as she talked. Finally she seemed just tuckered out and he told her simply he would talk to Fallbrook tomorrow. He would talk to him, and maybe emphasize a few points physically. They fell asleep in each others arms, clinging to one of the few pieces of real life they had left.

–

**So here's chapter 8. Sorry it took me so long, life's been nuts, but I really hope you enjoy it and pleas review! Reviews would make me far happier that even cookies at the moment**


	9. AN

Hey guys, in light of all the other cassy clare books coming out soon should I continue or not?


End file.
